A Fresh Start
by AngelVanguard
Summary: Squeal to Don't Know Why. Nathan Scott has decided to get out of Tree Hill for the summer. So he goes to California to visit his Uncle Cooper. He gets a lot of surprises and even a summer romance...
1. California

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own the Tree Hill characters or the Laguna Beach people.**

Nathan Scott awoke to a fresh new day Nathan couldn't wait to feel no judgments and no expectation from people. Nathan walked downstairs and went into the kitchen "So there is cereal in the cabinet, and you kid are on your own today, so have fun." Uncle Cooper said to Nathan, before disappearing out the door.

Nathan put on some board shorts, a t-shirt, and headed into town. Nathan could sense the feeling of a small town atmosphere, but that was okay because it kind of reminded him of home. Nathan walked into the Golden Spoon to get some ice cream. Nathan's cell rang he answered, "Hey Coop."

Cooper asked, "You in town?"

Nathan replied, "Yeah just got some ice cream at the Golden Spoon."

Cooper said, "Great I am down at L S & S thought you might want to come meet me."

Nathan remarked, "Sounds great Coop, but there is just one slight problem."

Cooper puzzled, "What is that?"

Nathan questioned, "What is L S & S? Where is this place located?"

Cooper responded, "Yeah well turn right when you leave the Golden Spoon and then up one street to Laguna Surf & Sport see you in a few nephew." About five minutes later Nathan arrived at Laguna Surf & Sport. "There he is my nephew, Nathan." Nathan spotted a few guys around his age "Nathan this is Stephen, Deiter, and Talan. Thought maybe I would introduce you to the hoodlums, so you could cause some ruckus together" All four of the boys looked at Cooper. "Yeah well whatever you teenage boys do anyways see ya."

Stephen questioned, "So we were just headed out to the beach for some surf, and then we're having a bon fire with friends want to come?"

Nathan answered, "Sure."

So they grabbed some boards and hit the shores; while Nathan was out in the ocean he thought he saw someone on the shoreline that he knew, but it couldn't be. Deiter stated, "So you're not bad surfer for a farm boy."

Nathan puzzled, "So what all did my uncle tell you?"

Talan replied, "You play basketball and you're from a small town in North Carolina."

Nathan responded, "Yeah I play basketball, my town is small with a lot of drama, but I am twenty minutes from Duke University; which has the best parties and college women."

Talan remarked, "You haven't met the girls of Laguna they cause a lot of drama." Stephen sighed "Stephen is usually the root of the drama." Stephen splashed Talan.

Deiter stated, "I think we better head in the girls are here."

Stephen remarked, "One more way."

They rode one more way and then headed in Kristen and Jessica walked over to the boys coming up to the beach. Kristen asked, "Who's the hottie on the long board?"

Stephen smirked at her and said, "That is Cooper's nephew, Nathan."

Kristen smiled at Nathan and spoke, "That explains the hotness" Kristen than gave Stephen a kiss.

Nathan questioned to Stephen, "Girlfriend?"

Stephen smirked, "When she claims me. Jessica is Deiter's girlfriend, and Talan is solo."

Kristen stated, "Yeah well I brought a special guest as well." Kristen looked around "I think she went with Trey and Alex to get ice."

Just then some more people arrived Talan introduced, "Okay quick introductions that is Lo, LC, Morgan, Christina, and Pulster. This is Cooper's nephew, Nathan."

Trey and Alex arrived back with the ice. Stephen remarked, "Well if it isn't the infamous cousin from Cabo, hey Haley James." Haley hugged Stephen, and then stopped in her track when she spotted Nathan.

Nathan's head shot up at the mention of Haley James, Nathan smirked, "Tutor girl."

Haley got a disgusted look on her face Haley exclaimed, "Nathan Scott!"

Stephen puzzled, "You two know each other?"

Haley remarked, "More like know of each other" Haley walked away from Nathan. Stephen, Talan, and Kristen looked at Nathan. Nathan thought 'this is going to be an interesting summer.'


	2. Nathan & Conversations

The next morning Nathan went for a jog on the beach and noticed Haley. Nathan said, "Hey" Haley continued to jog and ignore Nathan. "So how about a race to the pier, bet I could beat you." Haley looked at Nathan skeptically "Come on you and your shortness can even have a head start."

Haley said, "That is mean you shouldn't judge someone by their appearance."

Nathan remarked, "You're one to talk."

Haley replied, "I'm not judging you by your appearance just by your personality."

Nathan responded, "Well than I could judge you by…"

Haley stated, "Watch it buddy."

Nathan spoke, "What? I was just going that you're pretty cool, and from what I can see you're pretty damn hot!" Haley almost seemed happy when Nathan called her hot. Haley didn't have a self confidence problem, but hearing it from a guy like Nathan was definitely making her something else.

Haley asked, "So you ready to get beat by a short girl?" Nathan nodded, but before he could say anything else Haley had already started to run for the pier.

Nathan took off after her, but by the time he reached the pier she was already doing a victory dance Nathan remarked, "You cheated."

Haley replied, "You are the one who said they would give me a head start. Look who's feeling pretty short now."

Nathan smirked, "I let you win" Nathan was taking heavy breaths.

Haley spoke, "Aw that is so cute! Did I bruise your ego?"

Nathan exclaimed, "What? No way."

Haley responded, "Well if it makes you feel any better I promise not to tell anyone back home; that tutor girl beat Nathan Scott." Nathan gave her a bewildering look "What?"

Nathan answered, "It's nothing I just didn't know you worked out."

Haley laughed, "I can be athletic when I want to be, but I like to be in shape. You know I am not just a nerdy brainy tutor girl."

Nathan went to say something, but Stephen and Kristen pulled up in Stephen's truck. Kristen stated, "There you are" Kristen noticed Nathan "Hey Nathan we were on our way to your house next. My parent's are throwing this big snazzy dinner party, and you're invited. Haley you and I need to go dress shopping come one girlfriend." Haley waved goodbye to Nathan and hoped into Stephen's truck.

Nathan went back to the house Cooper said, "So we're going to this…"

Nathan finished Cooper's sentence "Dinner party at Kristen's house already had been informed. So how do you know everyone here?"

Cooper explained, "Well Stephen's dad is one of my sponsors. Kristen's brother, Mike works with me. I'm a race car drive Nate everyone wants to know me."

Meanwhile at Kristen's house Kristen questioned, "So what is up with you and Nathan?"

Haley sat in the kitchen with Kristen, Stephen, and Mike. Haley answered, "He lives in Tree Hill; you know how Lucas is my best friend?" Kristen and Mike nodded "Well he's Nathan's half brother, and back home he's a jack ass, yet Lucas has stated recently he has changed. Maybe he has, but I have seen what he put Lucas through, and how he has treated his girlfriends. So I really don't know what is going on or what I think about him."

Mike puzzled, "Is this the same brother that took Lucas' hazing too far when he joined the team?" Haley nodded yes "Lucas used to tell me it was best to stay away guys like him."

Kristen and Haley noticed how serious Mike had gotten. Kristen stated, "Did you know he is Cooper's nephew."

Mike questioned, "Are you serious? There is no way that it is the same guy because Cooper talks highly of his nephew that is visiting him. Guess I will have to meet him and make my own decision."


	3. The Dinner Party

So Nathan and Cooper arrived at Shin-Dig that Kristen's parents were throwing. This reminded Nathan of all the dinner parties his dad would always throw; it would always be about a show. Dinner had passed by uneventfully, and everyone now was just mingling and laughing at some boring jokes; that Nathan had no idea why it was so funny. He once again stayed in the background he wasn't feeling too comfortable here yet. If he was in Tree Hill he'd go play basketball or just leave, but here was different territory he let out yet another sigh for the millionth time.

Nathan watched as Haley talked with a couple older ladies. She seemed so content and to anyone else; that smile of hers would make them think that she was perfectly happy to be there, but Nathan knew it was nothing but a fraud. Nathan knew that for sure because he himself perfected that smile. Nathan saw Haley excuse herself and she went outside. Nathan followed her and questioned, "You needed to get out of there huh?"

Haley spoke, "No I just needed some fresh air." Haley wasn't going to admit to Nathan of all people she was bored out of her mind. Haley gave Nathan the fake smile she had given the old ladies inside.

Nathan said skeptically, "You know I mastered that smile."

Haley puzzled, "What smile?"

Nathan answered, "The one that says 'I'm happy and into everything you're telling me, but really means will you people just shut up so I can have some fun.'" Nathan gave her a satisfied smirk, which only got bigger when he saw Haley's face drop.

Haley remarked, "You have no idea what you're talking about, and for you information I fine talking to them I really just wanted some air." Haley was not going to stand there, and get analyzed especially not by Nathan Scott.

Nathan smirked, "You're right you are fine; pretty damn fine actually, but that wasn't what I meant" Haley rolled her eyes at his comment.

Just then they were interrupted by Haley's cousin Mike who stated, "Haley, Kristen is looking for you" Haley went inside. "So you're Nathan the one who hazed Lucas, and your Cooper's favorite nephew who has a good heart. I will have to give you a benefit of a doubt; since Cooper speaks so highly of you. Here's a word of advice you better not be messing with Haley because of Lucas, or you're going to have to deal with me."

Nathan replied, "Okay here are three things you should know. One I wouldn't want to mess with Haley like that, two Lucas and I are tight now he's a good guy, and three I'm Cooper's only nephew."

Mike responded, "Usually I'm not a pre-judgmental guy, but I remember talking with Lucas and Haley during that time. I also know Cooper is a good judge of character, so I guess I will just have to find out for myself."

Nathan spoke, "I'd appreciate that."

Mike remarked, "But don't get your hopes up."

Nathan smirked, "Trust me I never do because than in the end you're not disappointed."

Mike said, "Good philosophy."

Nathan stated, "In Tree Hill they're words to live by."

Later on Nathan went down and sat on the beach "So how do you like Laguna?" Haley asked while she sat down next to him.

Nathan remarked, "Are you sure it's okay to be out here with me. I don't want your watch dog after me again."

Haley felt bad that Mike reigned down on Nathan. Haley spoke, "I'm sorry for whatever Mike said to you."

Nathan responded, "You know I was happy to come here to California, because no one knew me it was a fresh start."

Haley whispered, "I'm sorry."

Nathan could here the sincerity in her voice Nathan replied, "I like here ya know no expectations. I don't have to work my ass off everyday."

Haley asked, "Your dad is really hard on you aren't he?" Nathan was surprised she could see what he really meant. "I mean I see it at the games or in the halls at school. You want some advice?"

Nathan spoke, "Sure."

Haley explained, "Well coming from a big family like mine. I finally had to give up on trying being everything my parents wanted me to be. There is a downside to finally standing up for yourself to your parents. Is when you do that its worse trying to be everything you want yourself to be, so you just have to find a happy medium?"

Nathan stated, "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Haley. How much more perfect do you want to be? I mean you have the highest g. p. a. in our class, your amazing tutor, and you're a great friend."

Haley smiled and said, "Thank you" Nathan leaned in his head towards hers. Nathan gently laid a lingering kiss on Haley's lips. Haley began to return the kiss, then she pulled away, and they gazed into each other's eyes for a bit. "I umm…I gotta go." Haley went to leave Nathan gave her a smile as Haley went towards the house.

Nathan thought 'I just kissed Haley James.'


	4. Questions Arise

It has been two weeks since the dinner party at Kristen's house. Two weeks since they last talked; sure they have seen each other, and talked but they haven't seriously talked about the kiss. Nathan was out playing some basketball at a nearby park Haley walked up she smiled knowing how Lucas and him loved this game.

Haley asked, 'So Scott you think you might teach me the game?"

Nathan gave her a puzzled look, "Really?"

Haley said, "Yeah."

Nathan smiled and spoke, "Sure, but it is going to take more than a day."

Haley replied, "I don't mind."

So the next week they practiced everyday for about four hours a day. Haley picked up the game rather quick probably because she watched the game so much. So Nathan began teaching her the technique and his own little tricks.

After two weeks Nathan decided it was time to put her in a game. Nathan met up with Stephen, Talan, Deiter, Trey, Pulster, and Mike, Nathan stated, "Let's pick teams."

Stephen remarked, "We're kind of uneven."

Nathan replied, "I have another teammate coming" Haley walked up and joined the guy "There she is."

Stephen questioned, "Haley is playing with us?"

Mike asked, "Is this a joke?"

Haley puzzled, "What you boys afraid a girl is going to take you down?"

Stephen responded, "Of course not let's play."

So the game began Haley James with the ball and Nathan Scott's team nurses a big winning streak. There it goes 14-13 game point for team Scott. Mike with the ball…stolen by Haley James team Scott is pulling through. Haley passes the ball to Nathan, but he is being covered by Stephen and Mike. Nathan finds Haley on the wing James for the game and the win.

Mike stated, "Good game Haley you learn fast."

Haley smiled and said, "I had a good teacher."

Nathan shook his head no and remarked, "No you're a natural Haley you could've done it without me."

Haley smirked, "Yeah you're right I could've" Nathan laughed. "But I am glad I had your help" Nathan and Haley smiled at each other.

Mike asked, "So you ever going to ask her out?" Haley threw Mike a look "What? I like him now you've got my blessing. Besides we're all sick of you two flirting with one another and not doing anything about it."

Haley just stood there in disbelief looking at Mike and the guys. Nathan stated, "Mike's right Haley" Haley glanced at Nathan "Haley how about dinner tonight at eight?"

Haley just stood there not really sure what to say. Stephen whispered, "This is where you accept the offer."

Haley remarked, "I know how to accept a date offer" She shot an annoyed look at Stephen. Than she focused on Nathan again "Yes Nathan I would like to go to dinner with you."


	5. The First Date

Later that night Nathan picked up Haley and they went to dinner. Haley laughed to herself Nathan questioned, "What?" Haley stopped and nodded no "No what?"

Haley stated, "I just can't get over that I Haley James is on a date with Nathan Scott!" Nathan slightly blushed "I'm glad I have been able to get to know the real Nathan."

Nathan responded, "I'm happy you got to know the new me too. I didn't use…I umm…I used to be that bad guy you always heard about. That guy that treated Lucas and Brooke like crap."

Haley asked, "Don't you still care about Brooke? I mean enough to change for her?"

Nathan replied, "Loosing Brooke was an eye-opener. Honestly I wanted Brooke back, but I got something better in return. I got a second chance not to be an ass like my dad especially with Lucas."

Haley questioned, "Do you still want Brooke back?"

Nathan took in a deep breath and answered, "You know Brooke came to me right before the State Championships telling me everything I had wanted to hear. Only I couldn't do that to Lucas he deserved to bet treated better than that." Haley smiled seeing he meant what he said. "Besides lately I realized there is something that might be better out there."

Haley blushed and spoke, "Yeah maybe there is."

Nathan replied, "There is something I regret though."

Haley asked, "What is that?"

Nathan stated, "I should've asked you out on my own; instead of your cousin and Stephen having to help me out."

Haley smirked, "I'm glad they helped you out; otherwise a girl might get old and grey waiting for you to make the first move."

Nathan remarked, "Technically I already made the first move when I kissed you two weeks ago."

Haley said, "Yes I have been meaning to tell you something about that."

Nathan asked, "Oh yeah what is that?"

Haley answered, "You're an amazing kisser."

Nathan replied, "well I didn't really get a good chance to kiss you enough to give you compliment." Nathan laughed and Haley's mouth opened in awe that he actually just said that.

Haley got a sly look on her face and stated, "Well maybe I can fix that." Haley pulled on his shirt, and pulled forward from across the table, and planted a long, deepen kiss on him.

When Nathan and Haley pulled apart after a minute or so Haley smiled and blushed. Nathan gasped, "Damn" Nathan let a sigh out "That's all I got sorry."

Haley spoke, "That's good enough for me."


	6. BBQs, Goodbyes, & Leaving Laguna

Nathan and Haley began dating after that they spent time together jogging, playing basketball, and going out to dinner. Weeks had passed, and Cooper had everyone over for a bbq. Haley was outside playing ball with Stephen and Talan. On the patio were Nathan, Deiter, Kristen, Jessica, Mike, and Cooper who was grilling the streaks. Kristen yelled, "Haley come on let's go watch some tube or dance."

Haley replied, "Alright just one more game."

Kristen turned to Nathan and whined, "You ruined her you know that."

Nathan laughed, "I didn't ruin her; she is the one who came to me wanting to learn the game."

Deiter stated, "Better watch out one of these days she might show you up in basketball."

Nathan remarked, "Not in this lifetime."

Mike responded, "You never know she did beat you in a running race."

Deiter puzzled, "You got beat by a girl?"

Nathan yelled, "Haley!"

Haley walked over with Stephen and Talan and spoke, "Good game boys." Nathan gave her a look "What?"

Nathan questioned, "I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone?"

Haley asked, "Tell what?"

Nathan answered, "That you beat me that day on the beach."

Haley smiled and stated, "Oh that I think I said I wouldn't tell anyone in Tree Hill. I never said anything about not telling anyone who lives here."

Nathan smirked at her just when Cooper walked in with papers. Nathan puzzled, "Is that what I think it is?"

Cooper replied, "You are now an emancipated minor."

Haley questioned, "So are you going to be coming back to Tree Hill?" Haley was worried for a second he never mentioned about getting emancipated.

Cooper responded, "He's going back along with me we will be living together."

Jessica asked, "So are you not going to be racing then?"

Cooper answered, "Yes I won't be racing I will be taking a break." Cooper smiled at Nathan "Taking some family time."

Stephen puzzled, "So when are you two going back?"

Cooper spoke, "In a few days."

Haley didn't say anything she wasn't going back until the end of the summer. Haley also wondered if things would be the same after they went back. Would their relationship survive?

Later that night Haley was sitting out on the beach Nathan joined her and spoke, "Hey."

Haley said, "Hi" Haley remained quiet Nathan knew her well enough to know something was on her mind. Plus the fact she's been distance since dinner.

Nathan asked, "Hales what's wrong?"

Haley questioned, "Is our summer romance ending?"

Nathan looked at her and wasn't sure what to quite say. Nathan answered, "I don't know Hales." He wanted to keep seeing Haley, but she called it a summer romance did that means this was all just a fling to her. That is what she had to think it was otherwise she wouldn't have called it that. "There's a lot of history in Tree Hill and there isn't here, so I know it's hard."

Haley thought 'History I knew he still loved her. So we were just a summer romance.' Haley took a deep breath and tried not to cry she replied, "Yeah you're absolutely right so when you leave we'll just call it quits. It's not like anyone at home knows about us anyways; unless you said something."

Nathan thought 'She doesn't care great Nathan Scott you are a loser' Nathan stated, "I didn't tell anyone."

Haley smirked, "Great then we'll have no problems than."

The next few days went by rather fast and it was already time for Nathan and Cooper to leave. Stephen and the gang came and told him goodbye, but Haley didn't even come to tell him goodbye Nathan wondered if their relationship was all a big joke. Maybe she was just getting back at him for messing with Lucas way back when. It would make sense since when he first saw her she hated him and then feelings changed so quickly. Cooper said, "Nate we can't wait any longer" Nathan hoped in the truck and away they went.

After they had left Haley pulled up realizing she was too late. Haley just wanted to say goodbye and take back those things she had said. But it was too late now she has to live with the decision she had made.


	7. Back Here & Leaving Already

Nathan and Cooper arrived to Tree Hill Nathan didn't contact anyone he wanted to wait a few days while he and Coop got settled into their new place. Nathan decided to go down to the river court no one was there, so Nathan took out a play and started shooting some hoops. Nathan took a shot from half court, and it went in nothing but net. "Well good to know you haven't lost your game." Nathan turned to see Lucas "Good to have you back little brother."

Nathan hesitated answering and then replied, "Good to be back."

Lucas questioned, "So the word around town is you got yourself emancipated is that true?"

Nathan puzzled, "There's a word around town?"

Lucas replied, "Well in the café your mom told my mom."

Nathan responded, "Yeah the papers say that, but my Uncle Cooper is staying with me."

Lucas asked, "The one who races?"

Nathan answered, "Yeah but he is not racing right now taking some time for family. Speaking of taking time for family how about you take a trip with me for a week?"

Lucas questioned, 'You just got back and you want to leave already?"

Nathan replied, "Yeah well you haven't gotten away yet, so what do you say?"

Lucas asked, "Where are we going?"

Nathan answered, "Chicago we got some family there."

Lucas puzzled "When do we leave?"

Nathan responded, "Tomorrow."

Lucas said, "Great sounds like a plan."

"What sounds like a plan?" Brooke questioned.

Nathan spoke, "your boyfriend decided to come with me to Chicago for some brother bonding trip."

Brooke said, "Cool well Scott you got tanned nice."

Nathan replied, "Thanks Brooke, and you look the same."

Brooke's cell rang and she answered it, "Hey Tutor Girl" Nathan perked up a bit hearing that it was Haley. "What's ya doing hanging with your mystery boyfriend?" Nathan thought 'At least she mentioned she had a boyfriend "You broke up what!"

Lucas mumbled, "Thank the Lord I am sick of the boyfriend."

Nathan questioned, "You didn't like him?"

Lucas answered, "I didn't know him, but Hales got so wrapped up with him she didn't even bother to call her best friend" Lucas got louder on that last part.

Nathan remarked, "Jealous gotcha."

Brooke cut in and stated, "That is what I told him." Brooke went back to talking with Haley "Yeah Lucas is here and Nathan it seems they're going on some brother bonding expedition. Here Lucas she wants to talk to you."

Lucas took the phone and walked away from them to have his Haley time.

Brooke asked, "So how was California?"

Nathan answered, "It was a nice break glad to see you two are still together."

Brooke replied, "Yeah well I do care about him" Brooke thought 'I still care about you to Nathan.'

Nathan responded, "Listen Brooke I don't want things to be weird between us I just want you to know I am here for you Brooke. I wan to be friends." Brooke smiled at Nathan.

Brooke spoke, "Thanks Nate that means a lot to me."

Lucas walked over it seemed his conversation was over with. Lucas asked, "Guess where Haley's going?" Brooke and Nathan looked at him blankly "Cabo."

Brooke questioned, "In Mexico? That Cabo?"

Lucas responded, "Yeah they're going for a week."

Brooke puzzled, "Didn't know Haley was the Mexico type? But hey she's single now she can do as she pleases with whoever she pleases."

Lucas threw Brooke a look Nathan knew that look and felt the same way. It was a protective feeling that swept over him, but he didn't know why she was clearly already over him.


	8. Brother Bonding

The next night Lucas and Nathan arrived in Chicago they took a cab to a bar called Spinners. When they walked in the two girls behind the bar squealed, "Nathan Scott why I don't believe my eyes."

Nathan said, "Lucas meet Lana and Laney your cousins."

Lucas puzzled, "Cousin?"

Nathan explained, "Yeah Dan and Keith have an older sister, but she's the black sheep of the family; according to Grandpa in my opinion she's the bomb."

"Of course I am" Aunt Kelly spoke. "Hey Nate and Lucas I am so glad to finally meet you. Can I get you two anything?"

Nathan smirked, "A couple of beers."

Aunt Kelly remarked, "Nice try but we don't serve minors here." Nathan looked at her "But if you go upstairs there just might be a couple of beers left in the fridge."

Nathan and Lucas went upstairs and settled into the guest room. Lucas asked, "So is she married?"

Nathan answered, "No she raised the two girls on her own" Nathan looked into the fridge and started laughing.

Aunt Kelly came in and questioned, "Did the girls leave any beer for you boys?"

Nathan replied, "Well this isn't exactly the kind of beer I was talking about." Nathan took out the two bottles so Lucas could see them.

Lucas smirked, "Root beer now that is a good one."

Aunt Kelly remarked, "You know better Nathan to think I am going to indulge in underage drinking."

The next day Nathan took Lucas fishing Lucas asked, "So how was California?"

Nathan responded, "It was a nice getaway."

Lucas questioned, "Did you meet any girls?"

Nathan replied, "Just one, but I guess we were more of just a summer fling."

Lucas asked, "Hurt you that bad huh?"

Nathan stated, "I was starting to believe in love, and I really became a different person with her; but she just didn't feel the way."

Lucas responded, "Ouch sorry to hear that."

Nathan replied, "Its fine I'll be over it soon enough." Lucas looked at Nathan and wondered how true that really was.


	9. Stick It

Around six the boys arrived back at Aunt Kelly's house. Aunt Kelly stated, "You're alive I thought maybe the IL. Fish are you up since you boys were gone for so long."

Nathan remarked, "We've been gone for twelve hours which is a normal fishing day."

Aunt Kelly replied, "No fishing is not a normal day I would not want to spend twelve hours on a boat trying to catch a smelly fish."

Nathan and Lucas laughed at her while Lana asked, "So you boys want to do something constructive tomorrow."

Nathan puzzled, "Like what exactly?"

Laney answered, "Like Riverside Park."

Lucas questioned, "Which is what?"

Nathan replied, "Somewhere we go every time I am here."

Lana snickered, "And last time Nathan got…"

Nathan stated, "Lana I suggest you don't go there."

Lucas remarked, "Lana I suggest you do go there."

Laney smirked, "Just let Lucas find out for himself tomorrow that person is probably still there." Lucas looked confused at Nathan who looked embarrassed.

Aunt Kelly asked, "So you boys want to help us out downstairs?" They nodded yes, so the five of them went downstairs.

Laney announced, "Hello friends and Family of Spinners to open us up tonight give it up for the Scott brothers."

Lucas and Nathan looked blankly at Laney who was up on the stage. Lana came up behind the boys and gave them a push Lana stated, "Don't be shy boys."

Nathan and Lucas went up on stage Laney questioned, "Do you want to pick one or shall we pick for you?" Nathan whispered in Laney's ear she smiled and handed them two mics. Words appeared on the screen Nathan started out alone and then Lucas joined him on the chorus.

Aunt Kelly stood behind the bar with the girls Aunt Kelly stated, "I'm glad they've gotten to know each other they look like a couple of boys that have been close brothers for years."

Near the end of the song Nathan and Lucas had everyone singing Toby Keith's 'I Love This Bar.' Aunt Kelly joined them and yelled, "Give it up for my two nephews."

Nathan and Lucas went to go sit down Lana said, "Now I knew Nathan could sing, but man Lucas you tore it up out there."

The next day the four of them went to Riverside Park which is an amusement park. They went into this attraction where everything is upside down, and the tour guide man was hitting on Lucas. Nathan smirked, "Maybe he will give you his phone number" Lucas threw him a 'watch it' look.

Lana remarked, "He's only giving you a hard time because last time that guy was hitting on Nate, and he gave Nate his phone number."

Laney asked, "Did you ever call him Nate?"

Nathan replied, "Of course not."

Lana smirked, "Aw you broke his heart, so he moved onto Lucas."

Laney gasped, "He likes the Scott meat" Both Nathan and Lucas threw her annoyed looks. The boys couldn't fathom how this was actually funny.

Later on Nathan and Laney went on a coaster together while Lana and Lucas waited for them. Lana asked, "So how did you and Nathan ya know…"

Lucas puzzled, "Start acting like brothers?"

Lana said, "Yeah."

Lucas explained, "Well I guess it all started with Brooke."

Lana questioned, "Nathan's girlfriend?"

Lucas responded, "Well it's his ex now."

Lana exclaimed, "What but they were so perfect together!"

Laney and Nathan walked up and Laney asked, "Who were so perfect together?"

Lana answered, "Brooke and Nathan."

Laney spoke, "Oh yeah you two are so cute. Your like America's favorite couple well at least ours."

Nathan looked at Lucas who looked like he equally felt uneasy. Lana said, "Yeah Brooke would make an excellent cousin-n-law."

Laney puzzled, "How is your girlfriend?"

Lana stated, "They're not together anymore."

Laney gasped, "What?"

Nathan replied, "May I say something?"

Lana and Laney yelled, "No!"

Lana questioned, "What were you thinking letting her get away?"

Nathan didn't say anything to that question because he was wondering that himself.

Laney remarked, "I think we need to call her right now, so you can tell her you love her and want her back."

Nathan started to smirk so this situation didn't get anymore awkward then the girls were already making it Lana asked, "Why do you have that smart ass smirk on your face?"

Nathan answered, "She has a boyfriend and he's a great guy" Lucas smiled at Nathan.

Laney replied, "Screw him you need to kick this guy's ass and tell him what is up!"

Lucas began laughing at the remark Lucas smirked, "Now I would like to see that"

Nathan remarked, "What you don't think I could win?"

Lucas responded, "No" Nathan laughed at him "I think you'd have your ass handed to you."

Nathan said, "Excuse me I don't think so."

Lucas spoke, "We could have a show down right now to prove it."

Lana and Laney looked at one another both equally confused. Lana questioned, "Why are you two going to fight?"

Nathan answered, "Well he's the boyfriend's ass you want me to kick."

The girls had shocked looks on their faces Laney asked, "Are you serious?"

Lucas replied, "Yeah."

Lana and Laney got quiet and red awful fast. Lana spoke, "Well now we both feel embarrassed."

Lucas replied, "Nah don't worry about it."

Nathan responded, "I thought it was pretty funny for awhile."

Lucas remarked, "Yeah you would've thought it was funny after I would've kicked your butt."

Nathan laughed, "In your dreams."

Lana said, "Can't you two try and be civilize."

Lucas spoke, "She's right."

Nathan puzzled, "A little one on one?"

Lucas replied, "Alright let's go."

Nathan and Lucas walked away from the two girls Laney questioned, "Wait we're leaving?"

So they left and went to a local park to play some basketball. In the middle of their game they both started growing tired and they stopped to catch their breath. Lana asked, "So what exactly are you two playing for?"

Laney remarked, "Yeah because this doesn't prove who would win in a fight." Nathan and Lucas both looked at her "Shutting up now."

Nathan laughed, "No Laney you're right."

Lucas held out his hand and asked, "Truce?"

Nathan shook it and spoke, "Truce."

Lana said, "Well we should get back we have to work tonight."


	10. The Hardest Thing

The next few days went by rather fast and tomorrow the boys would be heading back to Tree Hill. Laney questioned, "Nate, do you still love her?"

Nathan looked at her and puzzled, "What are you talking about Lane?"

Laney answered, "Brooke I saw you expressions the other day, and I know you wish you were still with her."

Nathan stated, "Laney she is my brother's girlfriend."

Laney responded, "But you two are meant for each other I know you still love her."

Nathan replied, "That doesn't matter all that matters is my relationship with Lucas."

Laney questioned, "Even if?"

Nathan finished, "Even if I have to watch the one I love with someone else. I won't act like my father I refuse too."

Lucas and Lana walked in and Lana asked, "So karaoke tonight you guys game?"

Lucas remarked, 'We're ready for whatever you want to throw at us."

Laney puzzled, "Do I detect a challenge coming on?"

Nathan smirked, "Should we even bother?"

Lana stated, "Alright boys verse the girl tonight."

Later that night Aunt Kelly announced, "Alright Spinner family members we have a real treat for you tonight. It is Scott verse Scott the Scott girls Laney and Lana" the girls ran up on stage. "Verse the Scott boys Nathan and Lucas" Lucas and Nathan walked up on stage "Who wants to call it?"

Lucas said, "Ladies call."

Lana smirked, "You're lost."

Aunt Kelly tossed the coin Laney yelled, "Tails."

Nathan picked it up and read it, "Tails alright ladies first."

Lana remarked, "No need to act so polite it's not in your character."

Lucas smirked, "It's in mine."

Laney patted him on the back and remarked, "No it's not you're a Scott just like the rest of us Luke."

Lucas questioned, "Meaning what?"

Nathan remarked, "Meaning that if we want to win than a little of that Scott cockiness better come out of you."

Lucas puzzled, "Are you serious?"

Nathan answered, "Those girls are cut throat when it comes to competitions."

Lucas looked at the girls where they shot evil glances towards Nathan and himself.

**(Author's Note: Hey fans don't lose hope on Nathan and Brooke alright. Anyways sorry this is so short, I didn't get to finish it but I wanted to give you something though so keep reviewing alright.)**


	11. Battle of the Scotts

Battle of the Scott's was almost over with and there was a tie. Aunt Kelly stated, "Okay tie breaker girls pick the guy's song vice versa then the crowd decides." The teams separated and conversed with one another. "Alright times up okay boys what did you pick for the girls?"

Lucas said, "_Ain't Going Down 'Til the Sun Comes Up_."

Lana and Laney gave each other quizzical looks and stepped up to the stage Nathan smirked, "Good one Lucas."

The song started Lana and Laney began dancing. When the words came on they sang every note without missing one beat. Nathan and Lucas were now the ones with the quizzical looks. Lana remarked, "Don't feel bad boys."

Laney smirked, "Good choice though we always do that song after we do The Devil Went Down to Georgia."

Nathan replied, "You made it look like we got you."

Lana and Laney smiled Lucas responded, "You swindled us."

Laney remarked, "We're Scott's."

Lucas stated, "You weren't kidding little brother."

Nathan sighed, "I told you so."

Lana asked, "You boys ready for your song?"

Lucas responded, "Hit us with your best shot."

Laney answered, "Alright _Don'tcha Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me_."

Nathan's face dropped along with his brother's face. Nathan puzzled, "You got to be kidding us right?"

Lana handed them two mics and smirked, "Have fun boys."

The music started and Lucas said to Nathan, "Go big…"

Nathan finished, "Or goes home." When the words flashed onto the screen Nathan and Lucas got into it dancing and strutting their stuff, Lana and Laney were busting up laughing.

When the song ended the girls joined the boys on stage. Aunt Kelly stated, "Alright folks time to vote." The applause was louder for the girls "Better luck next time boys."

Lucas remarked, "Next time we won't need luck."

Lana smirked, "You boys were really great on that last song."

Nathan replied, "No one finds out about that" Lana and Laney smiled "I mean it cousins."

They both answered, "We promise Nate." But behind their backs were fingers crossed and Lana hiding a video camera.

The next day the boys were all packed to leave. Aunt Kelly spoke, "It was good having my two nephews here together." Aunt Kelly hugged them both "Lucas I better see you again."

Lucas said, "You will hey maybe next time you should come visit us."

Nathan smirked, "I'd pay to see that homecoming."

Aunt Kelly remarked, "Who knows Lucas maybe I will."

Lana and Laney came out Nathan said, "Take care cousins next time we're going to take you down."

Lana asked, "Why Nathan, you're not bitter are you?"

Lucas answered, 'Of course he's not bitter. He is just making sure you know next time you don't stand a chance against the Scott boys."

Laney responded, "I'm impressed Lucas maybe next time you will give us a run for our money."

Lana replied, "Yeah that Scott attitude is starting to arise keep it up."

Nathan remarked, "I'll keep him in line."

Lana, Laney, and Lucas all laughed. Aunt Kelly smirked, "I think you have it backward Nate."

Laney stated, "Nathan don't be afraid to go after what you really want" Nathan looked at his cousin.

Nathan said, "I'll give it a lot of thought."

Laney spoke, "An open mind that is all I ask for bye guys."

Lana responded, "Bye guys if your boyfriend calls Lucas. I will be sure to give him your number in Tree Hill."

Lucas smirked, "Thanks Lana."

Lana replied, "Sure thing cousin." The boys waved at them one more time and then headed for the airport.


	12. A Job?

When Nathan and Lucas' plane landed in Tree Hill Lucas said, "Thanks Nathan that was a great getaway."

Nathan spoke, "You're welcome big brother I knew you would enjoy it."

As soon as the boys got off the plane Brooke squealed, "Lucas welcome home."

Brooke ran into Lucas' arms, and he picked her up and kissed her. Lucas remarked, "Now this is what I call a great welcome home present."

Nathan coughed Lucas and Brooke separated. Brooke stated, "Hey Scott nice to see you brought my boyfriend home in one piece. Meet anyone special?"

Nathan remarked, "Well I didn't, but you almost had some competition Brooke."

Brooke questioned, "What is he talking about?" Brooke crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Lucas mumbled, "Nothing."

Nathan started laughing and smirked, "You really have nothing to worry about Brooke."

Lucas remarked, "It was a guy alright! I got hit on by a guy!" Brooke started laughing as hard as Nathan was. Lucas threw them both a look and they tried to stop laughing really they did.

Brooke drove the boys to Nathan's place Cooper said, "Good to see you two didn't kill each other."

Nathan spoke, "No killing each other actually we became a pretty good team."

Lucas replied, "Yeah you better watch out for when the Scott brothers get teamed up together."

Cooper asked, "So when does school start?"

Lucas answered, "Not for another three weeks."

Cooper puzzled, "So are you sticking around here? Or you plan on taking another trip?"

Nathan responded, "No we are sticking around here for the rest of the summer."

Cooper questioned, "When do you get a job?"

Nathan puzzled, "A job?"

Cooper answered, "Yeah nephew manual labor I'm not your daddy I am not just going to hand you money."

Lucas replied, "Well my mom is hiring."

Nathan was thinking a job he had never worked in his life. He was used to getting things handed to him, but he was emancipated now. I guess he should start acting like it. Nathan walked into Karen's Café Karen said, "Hi Nathan."

Nathan spoke, "Hi Ms. Roe."

Karen asked, "It's Karen, so what can I do for you Nathan?"

Nathan answered, "I was wondering if you would allow me to apply."

Karen questioned, "To work here?"

Nathan shyly nodded and replied, "Yeah if it's too weird."

Karen responded, "No Nathan it's not too weird, and you needed apply."

Nathan stated, "Yeah I figured given my rep and who my father is; you wouldn't want me to work for you" Nathan turned to leave.

Karen said, "No Nathan that is not what I mean. You don't need to apply because two reliable references already sold you to me."

Brooke and Lucas came out of the kitchen Nathan remarked, "I should have known."

Karen asked, "When can you start?"

Nathan puzzled, "When do you need me?"

Karen looked at Lucas who smiled. Karen asked, "How about now?"

Nathan smiled and answered, "Great let's get me to work."


	13. I Can Tell

It's been a few weeks since Nathan started working at the café and things were going great. Karen loved having Nathan there and Nathan got to see Lucas more. Nathan was behind the counter when Deb walked in on a Friday rainy afternoon Nathan spoke, "Hi mom."

Deb said, "Hi Nathan, Karen in?"

Nathan responded, "She's in the office" Deb walked into the back of the café.

Brooke walked in, sat at the counter, and questioned, "Is Lucas back yet?"

Nathan puzzled, "Back from where?"

Brooke answered, "From the airport he went to pick up Haley." Nathan was sorta shocked to hear Haley's name, but school did start on Monday. "He left like two hours ago what is taking him so long? I want to see Haley I miss her! Plus I want to hear about this guy she dated over the summer." Nathan just nodded at her "So what about you Nate?"

Nathan questioned, "What about me?"

Brooke puzzled, "Well we haven't gotten a chance to talk since you have been back. So did you meet anyone on your break?"

Nathan replied, "There was this one girl" Nathan began to wipe down the counters.

Brooke remarked, "You got to give me more than that Scott remember this is me you're talking too."

Nathan responded, "She was one of those girls that I thought I would never have a chance with or even be in too. We had a rough start, but than she gave me a chance."

Brooke said, "Okay good girl and bad boy… alright I am following keep going."

Nathan spoke, "There really isn't much more I was leaving and it was just a summer fling minus the sex."

Brooke stated, "Sorry you didn't get any."

Nathan smirked at her, "So did you get any?"

Brooke answered, "Lucas and I haven't"

Nathan replied, "Good I would hate to kick Lucas' ass for treating you poorly."

Brooke replied, "You didn't treat me poorly Nathan."

Nathan puzzled, "I didn't?"

Brooke stated, "Don't get me wrong you had many of your jackass moments, but you had the boyfriend moments every girl only dreams her guy will do for her too. That is why I kept taking you back after we fought and broke up so many times. You had more of those sweet moments than you did your jackass moments."

Nathan said, "So I guess this last time I just took it too far huh? That when we broke up you didn't want to take me back?"

Brooke's expression changed and spoke, "At first I thought we were really over and you really meant it. You have been mad before but never like that day in the halls at school. So I tried to move on it took me some time realizing I would never move on."

Nathan and Brooke's eyes met and passion started to unveil its self until they were interrupted. "Hey who missed me?" Haley questioned.

Brooke and Nathan broke contact Brooke squealed, "Haley you're back!"

Haley remarked, "Wow! You called me Haley."

Brooke stated, "Don't get used to it today is an exception since you have been gone so long." Brooke got a good look at Haley along with Nathan; who was equally surprised by Haley's appearance. "Turn girlfriend let me get a good look at you: a tan, new wardrobe, and highlights. Watch out boys of Tree Hill High sexy mama coming through."

Haley laughed and replied, "Thanks Brooke" Haley then noticed Nathan behind the counter.

Lucas noticed Haley's questionable stare and said, "Meet your new co-worker."

Haley looked shocked and dismayed. The door of the café opened and in walked Cooper. Cooper spoke, "Nephew I am in some dieing need of coffee." Cooper then saw Haley "Why miss James you've gone all Hollywood."

Haley remarked, "It was Kristen's going away present."

Lucas asked, "How do you two know each other?"

Cooper threw a questionable look at Nathan surprised he didn't tell Lucas. Cooper answered, "Well Haley's uncle is one of my sponsors and I met her this summer."

Lucas puzzled, "So did you two see each other?"

Haley and Nathan glanced at one another waiting for the other one to speak first. Haley finally replied, "Only in passing I didn't want to hang out with the likes of him."

Nathan thought 'what the hell is that about? The like of him what about the likes of her? Well if she's going to be like that, I guess I really know how she felt about us then.' Lucas stated, "Well he's a changed man Hales you will see" Haley glanced at Nathan. Cooper wasn't quite sure what was going on here, but he would get details from Nathan later.

Brooke decided to break up this tension in the air. Brooke questioned, "So Haley what about this guy who supposedly changed your life forever?"

Nathan looked up at Haley was she referring to him? If she was she sure has a funny way of showing it. But then Nathan thought maybe she is putting up a front for Lucas. Haley wasn't sure what to say like it mattered anyways because he could care less about her, so she lied, "Well he is sweet, nice, great body…"

Brooke smirked, "That is great Haley but what is his name?"

Haley blurted, "Talon" Cooper began to choke on his coffee and glanced at Nathan who looked enraged.

Brooke puzzled, "Do you have pictures?"

Haley answered, "Of course" Haley pulled out pictures of her and Talon and there were a lot. Nathan couldn't believe how fast she moved on and forgot him. More like replaced him maybe all along she was just playing him for a fool. Well he wouldn't let that happen again.

Cooper stated, "You and Talon I have to say I am surprised."

Haley remarked, "Yeah well I guess you really will never know when love hits." Brooke glanced up at Nathan who at first didn't she her, but then locked eyes with her. "But when it does you have to hold on to it and if you let it go you have to put up a fight to keep it." Nathan instantly forgot Haley and thought about Brooke and wished he had fought harder.

(**Author's Note: Alright you Brathan fans there you go. I am going to add one more chapter than make a third story for the end of their summer and then the start of their senior year. I appreciate all my devoted readers keep up the reading and reviewning**)


	14. Trying To Figure It Out

The next day Nathan was down at the river court when Haley showed up. Nathan asked, "What are you doing here?"

Haley answered, "Just came to shoot some hoops."

Nathan questioned, "Without a ball?" Haley stood there sheepishly "Lucas is on his way down here, so unless you want your basketball skills out I suggest you leave. Or are you going to say Talon taught you how to play?"

Haley responded, "No I wouldn't say that listen I'm sorry Nathan."

Nathan saw Lucas pulling up Nathan stated, "You better figure out what to tell him if you decide to play because I couldn't of taught you; we only saw each other in passing remember. I don't care if you're sorry because I'm over it."

Lucas and Brooke got out of Lucas' truck Brooke questioned, "Why is Haley with Nathan?"

Just then Skills, Fergie, Mouth, Jake and Peyton walked up Lucas said, "Hey Nate, hey Hales."

Brooke spoke, "Tutor girl you can sit with Peyton and I we're the cheering section."

Lucas stated, "Let's shoot for teams."

Jake responded, "We're uneven."

Haley replied, "No we're not."

Brooke remarked, "Now tutor girl you're supposed t o be the smart one, but I even know that they're tow on three."

Haley smirked, "Actually it is three on three."

Nathan slightly smiled and Lucas puzzled, "Who…well rather where is our other third?"

Haley answered, "You're looking at her I want to play with you guys." Everyone except Nathan started busting up laughing.

Haley's face remained serious Lucas responded, "Oh you are serious."

Nathan stated, "Skills and I will take her."

Haley smiled at Nathan who returned the smile Lucas replied, "Alright let's do this then."

The game started Haley whispered, "I want Lucas." Nathan nodded yes Lucas got the ball and Haley stole it right from underneath him, and then she alley up to Nathan who slam dunk it.

Lucas puzzled, "Did that just happen?"

It was already down to last point for the game Nathan passed to Haley who was at half court. Haley shot it and it went in nothing but net. Brooke and Peyton yelled, "Way to go Haley!"

Skills questioned, "Who taught you to play ball like that?"

Haley answered, "A really good friend" Nathan was sort of surprised by her answer.

Nathan went home not to long after the game ended. Cooper asked, "So how was the game? Who won?"

Nathan replied, "My team won Haley played ball with us." Cooper looked surprised Nathan smirked "She kicked Lucas' butt out there on the court."

Cooper puzzled, "What is going on with the whole Haley thing?"

Nathan responded, "I really don't know."

Cooper questioned, "Where's your head Nate?"

Nathan stated, "God I wish I knew. I have been having feelings for Brooke again and thinking that I was wrong not to fight for her. Than yesterday through me for a loop Haley and Talon I didn't see that one coming. I mean we haven't even been a part that long."

Cooper said, "Okay first off I think you're jealous of Haley and Talon, and I know you and Brooke are a perfect match."

Nathan spoke, "Except now she is with Lucas."

Cooper smirked, "That could be fixed you know."

Nathan asked, "Are you telling me to steal my brother's girlfriend?"

Cooper remarked, "No I'm telling you to win back your soul mate. Let Brooke make the move towards you first and than all is fair in love and war."

Nathan replied, "She already made the first move once, but I turned her down."

Cooper responded, "You gotta get her to make the move again, and this time don't turn her away."

Nathan puzzled, "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Cooper answered, "Listen Nephew I like your new attitude; I like that you don't act like Dan anymore and you want to get to know your brother. But sometimes you need to revert back to your old tricks to get what you want."

Nathan looked long and hard at Cooper trying to figure out what his next move was going to be.

(**Author's Note: Alright there you go that is the end of this story but I will either put up the start of the third story tonight or tomorrow. Brathan fans get ready for Nathan has a lot of tricks up his sleeves and I have a lot of surprises for you for the Senior year of One Tree Hill.**)


End file.
